tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Swish
SWISH is an Autobot with her goals in life clearly defined. She considers her highest goal to ensure the protection of freedom for all sentient beings. She is a very driven individual, and maintains full active status almost always, in order to maintain patrol for all who might need it. She can look beyond just Decepticons, with her knowledge that other tyrants exist from whom to protect people. She has high integrity, she is honest to a fault, and she is as brave as they come. Her personal honor requires her to never use excessive force when repelling a threat to freedom; she believes in driving the enemy out, not destroying them. When people are not being threatened, she is a very friendly Autobot -- she tries to keep as many friends as she can acquire, among both Autobots and humans. She puts all others before herself, and considers it her forsworn duty to do so. A bit of a Star Trek fan, she sees the ideals behind ST to be the same as the ones she tries to uphold every day. Also among these is the protection of innocent lives, be it from tyranny or natural disaster. When danger strikes, she will be the first to launch into the skies to save lives. In her pteranodon mode, she has missile launchers under her wings, with small rocket pods above them. She is equipped with eye beam lasers, and a dorsally mounted internal quantum ion cannon. She can fire from her opened mouth as well, and can use her claws and beak to get physical. Her wings are better armored and more durable than Swoop's, because of her design, which includes twin FTL engines on the back of her dinosaur mode, making her fully interstellar capable. In robot mode, she uses a thermal sword and forearm-mounted lasers along with a small rocket launcher mounted under each of her arms. She is also capable of repairing other Autobots in this mode. While Swish is friendly, and courageous beyond reproach, her somewhat stiff personality limits her leadership potential. Descriptions Interstellar Pteronodon Before you is a strange looking creature. It's overall look is that of the ancient Pteranodon dinosaur, done with yellow beak and silver/grey body, however, there are several things which set this pteranadon apart. Firstly, there are two missile launchers mounted under the wings, as well as small rocket pods above them. in the same place. There are twin engines on its back, with large vent/exhaust ports, and a hum like that of an FTL drive, within them. It has blue eyes near the top of its serrated, sharp beak, and also has what looks almost to be a human sized cockpit above and between them, for passenger use. It has brutally clawed feet on its underside, capable of shredding action, or landing, when spread out. On her wings and beak, there are very large Autobot insignias, as indication to onlookers. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: During the scraplet infection, Swish ejected her core in its protected casing and switched on self destruct to prevent her body from being used to spread it. She'd rather spend a while as a disembodied core than cause something like that. In 2002 Swish tried to get to Lockpick faster when Blot was stepping on him, by engaging full thrust inside atmosphere. She failed to set it up right, and slammed into the ground at 40000 mph. In 2004, Thrust and Bombshell attacked a gas plant in Oregon. Fortunately, the Autobots arrived in record time and drove off the Decepticons before they were able to cause serious damage. Steeljaw, Swish, Sockets and Enigma helped to evacuate workers and put out fires. In 2016, Arcee, Elita One, Kup, Optimus Prime, and Swish travelled to Dread, where they destroyed Megatron's death crystal cannon and freed the Dread Slaves, cutting off the Decepticons' source of death crystals. OOC Notes Not-Hiding-Well Typhoon says, "Well, with Swish, they took a perfectly good Dino design, loaded it up with Star Trek reruns, and completely stripped it of any personality. ;)" Logs 2001 * August 28 - Outrider's Death 2002 * February 27 - "Verbal Bitchslap" - Typhoon visits her fellow Autobots in the repair bay. 2007 * October 3 - An Unusual Team - Skywarp and Vector Six team up to fight Autobots, much to Over Kill's chagrin. * October 15 - Blaster Returns to Autobot City * October 16 - The Key Returned 2013 *February 25 - "Use the Force, Dust Devil!" - Benin-Jeri continues to help Dust Devil adjust to his new body. Players Swish was created by and is played by Carrie. ---- Category:2001 Category:2007 Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Aerospace Category:Characters Category:Dinobots Category:Female Characters Category:OCs Category:Transformers